


Gustav's Revenge

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav is sick of the twins' vegetarianism, and plans his revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gustav's Revenge

To say that he was mildly annoyed would be the understatement of the year. Gustav was pissed off. Not only had the twins once again not let him say a word during the interview; they had again called him and Georg 'killers' because they ate meat. He'd tried to defend himself and tell especially Bill to fuck off, but of course Bill had cut him off and drawn the attention back to himself and Tom.

He was sick of it. If he heard them talking about how wonderful and important it was to be a vegetarian one more time, he would flip out. And if they ever attacked him for liking meat and needing a juicy steak every once in a while again, he would end up smacking one of them. He wasn't a violent person by any means and usually had never-ending patience when it came to the twins or anything else but this was really starting to get to him and he wanted it to end.

He sighed heavily and glanced at his calendar to check if there were any more things on their schedule tonight; he didn't feel like doing anything and just wanted to stay at home and mope for a while. When he saw the note in his calendar, however, he groaned out loud. He'd invited Georg and the twins over for dinner a while ago, and had completely forgotten about it. He must've been drunk when he'd arranged that. In a sane moment, he would never agree to cook for the three of them.

Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him and a wide grin appeared on his face as he got an idea. He wasn't sure if he should risk it, but maybe it would make the twins shut up about him and Georg being killers and being bad people because they still ate meat. On the other hand, it would be mean. But if it taught them a lesson, it would be worth it.

He reached for his phone and dialled Georg's number, smirking to himself. He would let the other boy in on his plan; Georg was the reasonable one, so if he thought it was a good or fun idea, then Gustav would do it. Besides, how many times had the twins played pranks on them? How many times had they ridiculed them without apologising or caring how it made them feel?

Yes, they deserved this.

The time for revenge had come.

"Hello?"

He blinked when Georg picked up the phone; he'd been so busy thinking about his evil little plan that he'd almost forgotten about Georg. "Hey!" he said cheerfully. "So, you guys are coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Georg said. "I only just remembered that but yeah. I'm free tonight, so I can't see why not."

Gustav nodded. "Good. Listen, I just had this idea. How do you think the twins would react if I served steak tonight?"

Georg snorted and Gustav could almost feel his eyebrows shooting up. "Are you serious?" Georg laughed. "They wouldn't touch it."

Gustav pondered. "Yeah, I know. But it would be worth seeing their faces, wouldn't it?"

Georg hummed in agreement. "True. But maybe you should find a more subtle way to cheat them out of their ridiculous vegetarianism."

Gustav narrowed his eyes curiously. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Georg admitted, turning silent for a couple of seconds. "Cut up the meat in tiny pieces and hide it in whatever you're planning to cook?"

Gustav rubbed his chin. "But then they wouldn't realise they're eating meat."

"You could tell them later," Georg pointed out. "This whole thing is about getting them to eat meat without realising it, right? So you can later tell them that they're complete hypocrites. A real vegetarian firstly eats vegetables – which the twins never do – and secondly _always_ checks his or her food for meat. The twins eat anything that tastes good, so if you make… I don't know, pizza or pasta with tiny pieces of meat in it, they won't hesitate for a second before digging in."

"Right," Gustav said after considering it for a moment. He grinned. "True. Well, I'll see you tonight then. Try not to be too obvious, all right? You're so bad at keeping secrets."

"Hey!" Georg protested. "That is so not true."

Gustav laughed, and after saying goodbye, they hung up.

It was time to cook.

***

Gustav held his breath as he watched Bill eye his food, and cut the lasagna into pieces. He'd told the twins it was a vegetarian lasagna, and they'd believed him. He glanced up, noticing Georg's smirk and giving him a warning look; they would tell the twins later, but right now, it was important for them to at least take one bite.

He felt evil, watching the twins – but especially Bill – take the first bite. He was still holding his breath, and only allowed himself to release it when Bill swallowed his first forkful of lasagna. Gustav watched his face, then grinned when Bill's face stretched into a smile.

"Oh Gustav, you make the best pasta ever! I don't know why you don't cook for us more often," Bill said cheerfully, digging in for real now while Gustav and Georg exchanged a grin.

"Do you have any idea how long I stood at the stove today?" Gustav asked dryly, and Bill gave him a clueless look. Of course Bill had no idea how much work cooking actually was – since he never cooked himself. "A few hours, so we won't make this into a regular thing. But thank you. I'm glad you like it."

He smirked as he took a bite himself, sighing happily when he realised that he really had outdone himself this time.

Dinner passed in relative silence, and when they were all more than full, Gustav got a beer for each one of them and they sat down in the living room, discussing their future plans for the band.

Gustav let Georg and the twins talk while he himself wondered when exactly to tell the twins that they'd just eaten meat… but he could wait for a little while longer.

"I'm not feeling well," Bill said all of a sudden and Gustav looked up at him. Bill grimaced, his hands sliding onto his stomach and rubbing a little. "I'm really not feeling well…"

Tom looked up in concern, moving closer to his twin. "What is it, Bill?"

"I don't know," Bill murmured, leaning forward in an attempt to shield himself from the pain, but it obviously wasn't working as his face was scrunched up in pain. "Ow…"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Tom asked, getting up, and Gustav looked at Georg worriedly, wondering if Bill was just fucking with them or if he was in real pain. His stomach dropped when he realised that his sneaky plan may have caused Bill pain and he felt like the worst person in the world.

"Gustav! What did you put into that lasagna? Did you check the expiration date on your ingredients?" Tom asked, his eyes narrowing in anger because Gustav was obviously the one to blame.

"Yes!" Gustav snapped indignantly. "Of course I did."

Georg gave him a look and Gustav swallowed hard, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when he realised that now was probably the time to admit what he'd done. "I… There was some meat in it, but…"

Bill's head shot up and he stared at him in shock. "Are you insane?!"

"That's it," Tom announced, the look on his face was one of complete wrath. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Well done, Gustav. Honestly. What were you _thinking_?"

If Gustav was entirely honest with himself, he didn't know what he'd been thinking. He looked at Georg who looked as pale and bad as he felt. But it wasn't Georg's fault. Sure, it had been his idea to hide the meat, but if Gustav hadn't suggested serving meat in the first place, none of this would've happened.

It was his fault, and he would take responsibility for his actions.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Bill," Gustav said, getting up. "Hospital. Now. I'll drive."

***

A short time later, Bill was lying in a hospital bed, looking pale and sick, while Gustav sat at his bedside, feeling terrible. The doctor hadn't been able to tell whether it had been the meat or something else that had made Bill feel this way, but he _had_ told them that eating meat after a long time of no meat at all could be bad for a vegetarian.

Either way, it was Gustav's fault, and he felt awful.

Tom had left to get some coffee after guarding his brother's bed for a while. He was angry and hadn't even looked at Gustav for the past hour. Gustav knew Tom would probably blame him forever for almost killing his brother (which was clearly an overstatement but Tom liked to be dramatic in situations like this) but Gustav couldn't make himself care right now.

The only thing that mattered was Bill, and he needed Bill to get better.

"He will be fine," Georg said softly. "Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" Gustav asked, not taking his eyes off Bill for even a second. He reached for the younger boy's hand, stroking his soft skin gently and biting his lip when he felt how cold Bill was. He knew that Bill wasn't going to die but the guilt was consuming him and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he'd done.

He felt Georg's eyes on him. "Wow," his friend said a moment later, and Gustav looked up in question. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

Gustav's cheeks flushed and he looked back at Bill, not answering. His crush on Bill was epic and had been going on for years now. Everyone knew about it, it seemed, except the boy himself. Or maybe Bill did know about it and just wasn’t interested. Either way, it didn't matter. Gustav knew he would never have Bill, and he'd come to terms with that fact a long time ago.

He heard Georg leave the room and sighed heavily, looking down at his hands which were wrapped around Bill's.

Bill stirred a couple of minutes later, and Gustav looked up in worry, swallowing hard when he met Bill's eyes. He bit his lip, then couldn't hold back anymore; the words tumbled out of his mouth and he couldn't hold them back. "I'm so sorry, Bill! I never meant to hurt you, please believe me. I was just so mad because you kept calling me a killer – and fuck, I almost became one today! I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe me. I love you; I don't want you to die or hurt and…"

He trailed off and flushed, realising what he'd just admitted, and hoping that Bill would be able to forgive him at some point.

"It's fine," Bill murmured, taking a breath. "I know I'm not making things easy for you when I say stuff like that… it's fine."

Gustav looked at him and shook his head. "No, it's not fine. I know I shouldn't have done it; I don't even know why I did it. You can call me a killer all you like, and I actually admire you for being able to stay away from meat. I just… I got angry and I didn't think. Can you forgive me?"

Bill gave him a small smile and Gustav relaxed a little.

"I forgive you, Gustav," he murmured. "It was actually pretty funny. Well, except the hospital part."

Bill grinned at him for a moment before his eyes drifted shut again.

Gustav looked at Bill's face as he fell asleep, and knew that he would never ever do anything to put Bill in danger again. Even if Bill never returned his feelings or kept making him feel bad about eating meat, it just wasn't worth the risk.

He would rather spend his life being Bill's friend and accepting the fact that the twins would always enjoy making fun of him and Georg than not having Bill in his life at all.


End file.
